parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Meet Go, Diego, Go! Part 1
Transcript *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, I'm Kai-Lan, and These are My Friends Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Hoho: Hello. *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Everybody! *Daizy: Today, We're Going to the Animal Rescue Center to Meet Diego and His Friends. *Kai-Lan: and We are Going to Help Diego Rescue an Animal in Trouble. *Wubbzy: Everyone, To the Animal Rescue Center. *(When They Arrived at the Animal Rescue Center) *Daizy: Here We Are, The Animal Rescue Center. *Hoho: But Wait, Where's Diego? *Diego: I'm Up Here. *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Diego. *Hoho: Hi Diego. *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Diego! *Daizy: Hello Diego. *Diego: Hi Guys, What are Your Names? *Kai-Lan: I'm Kai-Lan. *Hoho: I'm Hoho. *Wubbzy: I'm Wubbzy. *Daizy: and I'm Daizy. *Diego: It's Nice to Meet You Guys. *Wubbzy: Thanks Diego. *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow, Hey Diego, Who are You Talking To? *Diego: Hey Baby Jaguar, I'm Talking to My Friends Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Baby Jaguar: Hi Guys. *Daizy: Hi Baby Jaguar. *Baby Jaguar: Meow Meow! *(All Laughing) *Whale: Help, Help, (Whale Sounds) *Diego: Uh-Oh, That Sounds Like an Animal in Trouble. *Kai-Lan: We Better Hurry. *Diego: Hola Alicia. *Alicia: Hola Diego, Hola Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Hoho: Hi Alicia. *Kai-Lan: We Heard an Animal in Trouble. *Alicia: We Need to Use Our Special Camera Click, To Find the Animal That's Calling for Help! *Diego: Say Click! *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Click! *Click: Say Click, Take a Pick, Say Click, Take a Pick, Soy Click, La Camara, I Can Take a Pick, I Can See and Hear the Animal in Trouble, Zoom in Through the Forrest and Out to the Sea, To Find the Animal Just Call On Me, Say Click, Take a Pick. *Click: Hi, I'm Click the Camera, We Need to Find the Animal In Trouble, The Animal in Trouble, Sounds Like This! *(Whale Sounds) *Click: Let's Zoom Through the Forrest and Listen for the Animal That Goes. *(Whale Sounds) *(Macaw Squawking) *Click: Does This Sound Like the Animal in Trouble?, No, That's a Scarlet Macaw. *(Whale Sounds) *Click: Does This Sound Like the Animal in Trouble?, Yes, That's It, That's a Whale That's Making That Sound, To Take a Picture of the Whale, Say Click! *(Click) *Click: Got It, Now, You Tell Diego, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy, The Animal In Trouble is a Whale. *Diego: What Animal is in Trouble? *Wubbzy: A Whale! *Diego: A Whale? *Daizy: Lavender Lollipops, That Whale is in Trouble! *Kai-Lan: Oh No, The Whale is Stuck On Something. *Hoho: Diego, We Have to See More of the Picture. *Diego: We Can Do That If Click Zooms Out, Say Zoom! *(Zooming) *Wubbzy: Oh No, The Whale is Stuck in a Net. *Diego: We Have to Save the Whale Out of the Net So We Can Let it Be Free. *Hoho: Can We Come With You Diego? *Diego: Sure Hoho, You Kai-Lan, Wubbzy, and Daizy Can Come With Me to Rescue That Whale. *Kai-Lan: Let's Go, Go, Go! *Diego: Al Rescate Amigos. *Alicia: Good Luck Guys. *(Song Starts) *Diego: Clap Your Hands with Us. *All: Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap. *Diego: Great, Let's Sound Like a Whale, Say Ahh Ooh Wah! *All: Ah Ooh Wah! *All: Go, Diego, Go!, Vamos, Diego, Vamos. *All: Al Rescate Amigos, To Rescue My Friends, Al Rescate Amigos to Rescue My Friends. *All: Go, Diego, Go, Diego, Vamos, Diego, Vamos, Diego, Go, Diego, Go, Diego, Vamos, Diego, Vamos, Diego, Vamos. *Daizy: Let's Go! Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Parts Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Go Diego Go Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts